The present invention is directed toward a drinking cup and more particularly, toward a drinking cup that teaches a child how to drink properly from a cup without spilling the contents thereof.
When first learning how to drink from a cup, toddlers begin by continuing to use the sucking action they associate with a nipple. Toddler cups are available and are often referred to as “sippy” cups. These cups generally have a lid with a spout extending upwardly therefrom. They also frequently have some type of valve mechanism associated with the cup that is in fluid communication with the inside of the cup and prevents the child from spilling the liquid contained within the cup when the cup is inverted or is horizontal. The child must suck on the spout in order to obtain any of the liquid contained within the cup. While such cups aid the child in moving forward in his or her development toward using a cup from which to drink, these cups do not aid a child to develop the ability to drink from a typical cup, that is, a cup that does not require a sucking action.
In the next stage of the child's development, he or she begins to learn how to drink from a cup without using a sucking action. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,992 to Berger et al. discloses a tumbler that seeks to aid a child to use a cup without the sucking action and helps to limit spills. The tumbler includes a recessed lid and an opening formed between the lid and the rim of the tumbler. In order to use the device, a child must place his or her mouth directly over the opening. Should the child place his or her mouth over any other portion of the rim of the tumbler, liquid will spill out of the opening and the child will not be able to drink.
Therefore, a need exists for a drinking cup that may be used by a child that will teach the child to drink properly from a cup without using a sucking action and that will help to prevent spills while allowing the child to drink freely from the cup.